Luckenbooth
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Before Lloyd was marrying Colette, he and his friends was threatened by new unknown enemies. At the same time, a new hero saved them continuously, but why did Lloyd keep thinking that was Kratos? Collab with Ancient Spoon with main pairing: LloydxColette
1. Disastrous Proposal

**This is the very first collab with Ancient Spoon, I'm quite open for collabs or other ideas :) Originally I intended the story for Ancient Spoon (also known as my muse), but she was busy so I had to take it over. Main Pairing: LloydxColette**

**WARNING: This fanfic was ridiculously made by two writers without non English-based country, one from German and one from Indonesia. There will be errors, so we're sorry, but if you want to edit it, we will welcome it. No warning for rating, but maybe some cursing occur.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**What is Luckenbooth? **

The Luckenbooth brooch is a traditional Scottish wedding brooch given to the bride by the groom on their wedding day, and subsequently pinned to the shawl of the first baby to protect it from "evil spirits". The brooch was a heart shaped one, or two hearts joined often and crowned, given at weddings and engagements as tokens of love.

I suggest that title because most likely, Lloyd Irving (as a Scottish) will give that item to his bride to be. I speculate him as a Scottish, because both of his name are Scottish names...

For more information on Luckenbooth brooch see here (without space): http :/ www .scotlandinargentina. com .ar/luckenbooth_brooching. htm

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 1**

_You're always like that; you're worrying -_

_Even though you've already made up your mind…_

… _Your eyes show that you're pretending to be strong,_

_And your words are kind of clumsy,_

_And you end up bluffing_

_It was a miracle that the two of you met in this big world..._

_Maybe I'm exaggerating but it's fate..._

,,, ,,, ,,,

After years of training, saving the world from destruction, reuniting both worlds, and defeating the lord of monsters, the eternal swordsman had never run in clumsier steps. Lloyd Irving was known as a man without much demanding perfection. But now being 26 years old, he wished he could do things neatly, because tonight was the night of his dreams, a once in a lifetime experience. He hated himself for being nervous. Though his head was not used to this kind of thinking, he checked everything desperately in his mind.

One last most crucial item was hidden in his pocket, oh oh… wait it's there. Lloyd mentally kissed the appearance of that small object, as if he was hoping that thing will bring luck.

_Please don't let me down. _

Lloyd prayed for a minute, even though he no longer believed in Martel, any god would do.

Jumping through buildings was completely unnecessary, but he wanted to be as early as possible. He reached his destination in a small but neat and luxury restaurant located in Flanoir. He met the manager who was yelling at a subordinate, perhaps a waiter. That rookie waiter was a teenage boy on his first day on the job. The manager was furious, because the rookie was wearing a newsboy cap. Hats should not be worn during formal occasions, especially when the manager knew that Lloyd Irving the Great would have an important dinner with his date.

"This is your first day in work and you dare to wear a hat!"

"I had an accident and now I have a big bump on my head." The teenager replied lamely, a lie that the manager could see through.

"Blasphemy!" The manager yelled, "Take that off!"

When the boy's newsboy cap was forcefully taken off, Lloyd was only a feet from them.

"Oh my…" the manager was startled when he saw the boy's hair. He also realized Lloyd's presence, who was tonight's guest of honor in the restaurant, "Mr. Lloyd…! I…well…this boy…" He looked at Lloyd and then to the rookie.

Finally the rookie looked back and Lloyd saw his face for the first time. Now the red clad hero was amused. That rookie waiter looked exactly like Lloyd, but of course he was shorter, younger, and his hair's color was a golden shade of blond.

But nevertheless, he looked exactly like a teenage Lloyd back in his younger days. Even his eyes were as dark red like his.

"Is…he a brother of yours…Mr. Lloyd?"

"No, not that I'm aware of…" Lloyd gulped, slightly perplexed by the kid's garnet colored eyes. Frankly he never met a person with the same eye color.

…except…

"Tch…" The rookie waiter was slightly disturbed when he realized Lloyd's presence, "This is exactly the reason why I'm wearing a hat. Can I put it on now?"

"Y…yes, you may." The manager had no choice but to allow the hat. Besides, he wouldn't humiliate Lloyd by having a waiter working in here looking alike…heck, even the kid's spiky hairstyle matched with Lloyd's.

"Thanks…" the boy muttered as he put his hat back on, he went inside the restaurant without saying a word.

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Lloyd for the boy's insolence…" the manager muttered.

Lloyd who was still perplexed, wasn't disturbed at all. He was just confused as his eyes still locked to the door where the boy went in, "Manager…uhm who's that boy?"

"I…frankly, I don't remember. There are many who applied to work in this restaurant and he was one of them. I do apologize. We need more people since this is your most special day…"

"Argh! I forgot!" Lloyd stammered, "Are you guys ready for it?"

"We have prepared it!" the manager spoke it out proud, "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure!"

Lloyd followed the manager as he went inside the chef's room. This time, loud noises of shouting chefs or clanking metal fried pan couldn't stop his concentration to reach his destination…two bowls of parfait.

"Here it is…now all we need is the finishing touch." The manager grinned.

There are a pair of the dessert, they being the last of the scheduled course for his special. The parfaits were full of sweets and neatly decorated dessert made of fruits, confectionary treats and ice cream. Lloyd held out his pocket to see the most important object in this night's event. It was actually an engagement ring, which he crafted by himself. Ever since their childhood, Lloyd always gave Colette necklaces as presents…now, it was a ring. He put the small object on top of the cream for one of the parfaits.

This was a night in Flanoir, a special dinner, and a surprise in the last course? How could anything be more romantic than this?

With a clear reflection from one of the large frying pans, Lloyd fixed his suit once more. Then proceeded to the table in the other room.

There weren't any other guests yet, only Lloyd. It was normal, considering this restaurant only opened at night exactly at 7 o'clock.

But what surprised Lloyd was that it was the rookie waiter who set his reserved table.

"Your table? Mr. Lloyd?" the kid asked without hesitation. It shouldn't be abnormal that he knew Lloyd. He gained fame quickly after reuniting the worlds, and became infamous two years later because he was framed. Few years later people began to trust him again. Though so, this kid didn't seem to care who Lloyd was. He treated Lloyd like anyone else, a normal customer. For some reason, Lloyd felt comfortable that way. Deep in his heart he always desired to be normal again.

"Uhm…yeah."

"Have a seat and please wait." He pulled the chair slightly gesturing for him to seat, "It'll be done shortly."

Lloyd sat and watched the kid skillfully arrange the table, flipping the handkerchief, placing the utensils. In a matter of minutes the teenager rookie waiter was going to pour some wine which was immediately rejected by Lloyd.

"I don't drink thanks…"

The kid stared at Lloyd carefully, "It's cold and you look nervous. You need to drink something to warm you up. This is a port wine, a sweet one, and not too old. I think you'll be just fine."

"Oh but…uh okay." Lloyd wondered how many of the restaurant staffs knew that he was going to propose. This time he let the kid pour some wine.

The kid spoke calmly, "You should relax more."

Lloyd snorted, "In case you don't know, I'm going to propose."

"Congratulations…" the kid spoke those words apathetically.

Unsatisfied with the kid's reaction, Lloyd snorted, "Congrats? She hasn't said 'yes' yet! What if I mess up?"

The reknown hero almost slapped himself, why did he tell the kid fluently about his problem? He had just knew him for few minutes. But unexpectedly as he raised his head, he can see the rookie waiter patiently listening to his mumbles.

"The worst thing that can happen is if she says 'I'm not ready'. Other than that, I don't see why she'd refuse. But you shouldn't worry of things that aren't happening yet."

"…" Lloyd blinked at the kid's statement.

"Now, the finishing touch…" the rookie didn't wait for Lloyd's reply because he quickly put decorative lilies for the table.

"Uh, shouldn't you put roses? I mean, aren't lilies for funerals."

"Trust me, it'll work." The kid gave a wry smile before he left.

Lloyd hadn't got a chance to protest because another voice called him.

"Lloyd!"

In an instant Lloyd froze as he slowly looked back to the owner of the voice. There she was, Colette Brunel, the girl who was his lover, companion and childhood friend at the same time. Lloyd had been having special feelings ever since they were children. They finally were in relationship shortly after he succeeded in collecting the expheres in this unified worlds. They have dated few times for several years and she still managed to make him stutter. It was not the first time she wore a beautiful dress, yet Lloyd felt his cheeks burn at her sight.

Colette smiled, she also adored her boyfriend in his tidy suit. Lloyd wouldn't go formal every day, but his lover, of course, was an exception. Nevertheless both of them loved each other as they were, no matter what attire they were wearing.

"Oh, Lloyd you're early!"

"C-Colette!" he stammered and almost clumsily stumbled from the table, "I…you too…"

"I can't be late for our date, can I?" she giggled, "But the restaurant is so empty…"

"Yeah, they just opened." Lloyd stood behind Colette's chair. He pulled it gently, welcoming her to sit. It was a gentleman's way. He worked on it so hard with Zelos for the last couple of weeks.

"Thank you…oh!" When Colette sat she pointed the decorated lilies on the table.

"Is something wrong?"

"Lilies!" Colette pointed the flower on the desk.

"I…yeah, I know it's weird." Lloyd sighed, tempted to punch that stubborn rookie waiter.

She shook her head, "No Lloyd, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"When we first met, you caught me when I fell near you in a Lily fields. Oh, you do remember Lloyd!"

Lloyd laughed, his fear vanished instantly. Half of his mind wondered how the kid knew her memories. Then again he was having his last date with Colette as his girlfriend, he could think about it later.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Almost two hours passed, but time didn't affect the two lovers. Both of them shared dreams, memories, bitter and sweet, together. The restaurant was filled already, and Lloyd and Colette were no longer alone in that place. Few others lovers, families, and even businessmen enjoyed food and company in there. Sometimes Lloyd saw that rookie waiter come serve them. He was no longer the personal waiter because he had to serve other tables as well. It was a very busy day for the restaurant.

He was about to introduce that kid to Colette…but he didn't known the teenage kid's name. After all he might be humiliated because he looked like Lloyd. So all Lloyd could do was whisper to her, while pointing at the only waiter who was wearing a newspaper cap.

"Really, Lloyd? He really looks like you? When you were about his age?"

"Yeah…it's kinda creepy. But I think the kid's cool. Maybe, he didn't intend to look like me."

"It must be adorable… Since he looked like you when you were young, I want to see his hair." Colette giggled.

"Yeah, that's the thing… I don't think he'll like it. Besides…he's blond."

"Blond…?"

Lloyd couldn't answer because he was tense. The red clad swordman saw another waiter bringing their last course… His ring was on top of one of the parfaits. The waiters and waitresses in that restaurant were instructed carefully. Since Lloyd was too nervous to propose, he was told to try another bright idea that might work. So there the two parfaits were, placed in order. The plain one was Lloyd's and Colette had the one with the ring on top of it.

The problem was… Colette didn't see it, her blue eyes still locked to Lloyd.

Another problem was: Lloyd couldn't speak.

He wasn't sure what to say…all those words arranged to make the perfect proposal had vanished instantly.

Colette still didn't see. She was waiting for him to talk. Then she thought it was rude to wait for Lloyd, so she ate the parfait first…scooping right where the ring was placed.

She unintentionally swallowed the ring…

"Uh…Colette…" Lloyd choked.

But now Colette choked, literally. She was gagged with Lloyd's proposal ring stuck inside her throat.

"Colette…W-Whoa…HELP!" Lloyd panicked and immediately the serene sound of the restaurant broke once they saw the guest of honor had trouble.

"What's going on?" one of the guests replied to Lloyd's yelling.

"Mr. Lloyd, what happened!" The manager burst out from the kitchen to observe the problem.

"She got the ring stuck on her throat!"

"She swallowed it? My goodness!"

Now another guest of the restaurant, an old sympathical woman was accompanying Colette, "Breathe, girl…breathe…"

"I want to marry her! Not kill her, do something!"

"A glass of water." One of the waitresses handed Lloyd the object.

"How is that gonna help her?"

"I have no idea…"

"She's choking!"

In her failed attempt to choke it out, Colette stumbled from her table and randomly hit other tables. Lloyd struggled to save her; it was indeed a disaster. Finally, the rookie waiter who looked like Lloyd emerged from the cooking room to the dining room. He responded as quickly as his colleagues when seeing Colette. The kid didn't even hesitate to throw his tray of food aside…and he didn't care that the food on his tray landed on one of his poor colleagues. He held both of Colette's shoulder holding her side.

He asked, "What's the situation here? Was she poisoned?"

"N-no! She swallowed the ring!"

"Your…ring…?" The boy twitched both of his eyes uncomfortably.

"Well…I… Look, I put her ring on the last course parfait, I thought she would see it."

"You IDIOT! You actually put the ring on food?" The kid yelled, Colette was still choking, "That's the stupidest thing you'd ever done!"

Feeling humiliated, Lloyd spat back, "Hey, I was nervous, Okay? It's not my idea, so help her!"

The kid muttered another curse when he realized that he had forgotten Colette, "Excuse me, Lady…"

He flipped Colette until he was facing her back, skillfully he knocked right on her neck, and Colette gradually spit it out. Amusingly, after he succeeded everyone cheered, even the other workers and the manager of the restaurant. Feeling weak, Colette was on her knees breathing hard.

"Colette! I'm so sorry…breathe…" Lloyd was quickly on her side while the rookie waiter stepped back.

Colette didn't speak for a while. She was too busy breathing heavily, gasping for oxygen she missed for a few minutes previously. After she calmed down she picked the curious object which was once trapped on her throat.

She suddenly went on tears when she realized what it was.

"C-Colette…?" Lloyd stammered, he was afraid of upsetting her.

Now she was crying and smiling. She was happy in tears. The beautiful girl, though her dress was ruined on her previous accident, asked quietly, "Is this…is this?"

"I…uh…" Lloyd's face went red in both shame and awkwardness, "I'm sorry about before…Do…you…?"

"YES!" Colette cried without hesitation.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd was startled by her sudden outburst. He didn't get the message very well, "You…want to marry me?"

She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Y-you do?"

Everyone in the restaurant cheered loudly…except the rookie waiter who was sighing in relief.

"Marvelous! Well done, my boy!" The manager slapped the rookie waiter's back which was ungratefully replied with a grunt, "I shall promote you immediately! You are-"

"…quitting." He spoke suddenly.

"Pardon?" The manager whimpered.

The boy repeated as he took off both of his uniform gloves, "I quit."

Even between cheers from people who surrounded him, Lloyd could hear what that rookie waiter said.

The manager was baffled. He was wondering what went wrong, "But, you can't quit!"

"I'm leaving now." The rookie waiter quickly removed the bow tie as he walked hastily to the exit.

He was leaving so swiftly and quickly that nobody reacted fast enough to stop him…but of course that didn't stop our favorite hero to catch him. The rookie waiter was a few feet away from the restaurant, running hastily. Even the high leveled snow in the ground couldn't stop his escape.

Somewhere in the middle Flanoir, he heard Lloyd's calling, "W-wait!"

"What?" He stopped slightly, turning around with annoyance expressed fully on his face.

Lloyd felt like this teenager boy didn't want to waste more time, so he asked quickly, "I want to thank you but…why are you quitting? You just got your job. I don't understand why you quit because of what happen…"

The boy shook his head immediately, "Well, I'm still annoyed with what happened. But no…it's not the biggest problem. There's something I need to do, now I must go. You're welcome."

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled as he caught the boy's shoulder.

"What now…?" said the boy almost ignoring him, leaving Lloyd was a very tempting idea in his mind. Though so, he was trapped and unfortunately his strength could not compare to Lloyd's years of training.

"I… well." Lloyd thought hard about how to repay the boy, "Uh…a tip?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't want your money. I helped her by my own will."

Since this teenager didn't seem interested in anything, so Lloyd blurted, "Will you…come at my wedding?"

There was a silence and then the boy slightly squeaked, "Pardon?"

Strangely…the boy seemed interested, so Lloyd let go slightly, knowing that boy wouldn't leave too soon.

"Well, you saved Colette… So it's the least I can do. We…haven't decided about the wedding's date yet and I don't know how to inform you, so…" He felt stupid, he needed to know the boy's name but he had no idea who he was…or where he came from. Lloyd just realized how mysterious this boy was. Such strange things occurred like…why did he look like Lloyd in the first place?

He couldn't wait for Lloyd's silence, so the teenager boy asked, "When?"

"Huh?"

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know… preparations will take about nine months, maybe…?"

"That'll do."

Lloyd blinked a few times to realize that the teenager boy had walked away once more, "Huh? Uh…Wait! How are you going to attend?"

"I'm not promising that I'll come. But…congratulations, Lloyd." He spoke briefly before his figure slowly disappearing blended with snow that silently fell in Flanoir.

"Wait, wait!" Lloyd called but the kid had been away too long, he sighed, "…I don't know his name, yet."

Lloyd's train of thoughts soon vanished when he heard another feminine voice calling his name, "Lloyd!"

Just a few seconds after Lloyd turned around he was pushed to the ground with Colette falling on him. She had thrown herself to the man she loved with his promising ring which she gripped tightly.

"Oof! Colette!"

"I'm so happy!" she spoke those words fully without any regret, even after her dress was ruined from her previous disaster.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes! Yes!" she spoke it with an outburst of enthusiasm.

Lloyd positioned Colette to stand again, now he was on his knees and somehow his courage had been restored.

"Colette Brunel… Since…we're kids we have shared sadness, joy and laughter and bittersweet moments. We faced those together, side by side. I would feel honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my loving wife?"

…and Colette was crying, but Lloyd already knew her answer, beneath the falling snow in Flanoir.

"Yes, I will!"

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Will I get to hear_

_Those magic words someday? Ah..._

_"Would you marry me, honey?"_

_Congratulations!_

_Now you've finally heard those magic words!_

_Look, it's a very small start,_

_But it will lead to a great big love…_

**(**_**Magic Words-Would you marry me?**_** – Do as Infinity)**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**TBC**

**For those who read my other stories...YES it's 'that' kid. Hush..hush...I suggest all of you to keep quiet ;)**


	2. Untypical Bachelor's Party

**Disclaimer (which we forgot to add): Ancient Spoon and Flicker's Owner owns nothing, just the story and some characters.  
**

**This was...very short. Perhaps because I will be gone out of town for few days and this story was the only one finished. It was not detailed, but I'm pretty sure you all want to guess another character and enthusiastic with he's emergence (really it's not to hard to figure why). Anyway I'm not to deep on each character enough because I have to wait my muse's info again. This story was actually quite popular beyond my expectation.  
**

**When I write this...suddenly I remembered how I missed writing romantic comedy ^^  
**

**Introducing other pairing include: EmilxMarta :P  
**

**Chapter 2**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**A week later…**

"I'm telling you that boy looked exactly like me…"

Yuan raised one of his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

Zelos was asking Lloyd's presice information, "You're not hallucinating are you?"

"If Lloyd was not." Regal spoke as he sip his cocktail, "That would be interesting. I would like to meet that boy."

"Does he had a name?" Emil wondered slightly.

"No...not really. I tried to ask the manager. But he was weird. Eveyone on that restaurant were weird. They all had forgotten him. When I mentioning who saved Colette, they thought it was me. None of them remembered there's a blond kid saving her. As, except Colette and I, all of them forgot him."

Genis snickered, "Interesting...as if he was nothing but your fragment of imagination."

"He was real!" Lloyd yelled those words, "Ask Colette! She remembered."

Genis suddenly agreed with Lloyd, "Or maybe there is explanation of it?"

"Like what?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Lloyd was trying so hard convincing them to believe his story. He was currently sitting on a table, visiting his somewhat godfather Yuan, who was sitting across Lloyd. He provided beers and other alcoholic beverage to celebrate his previous engagement with Colette few days ago. On Lloyd's side was his best man, the older looking Genis. That 'older' statement was merely a joke since he was a half-elf. Genis have a longer life span making his growth slower. Instead looking exactly on twenty one, his look was still at seventeen or eighteen.

Regal Bryant, the president of the famous dominating Lezerano company was joining too, sitting calmly on the side of the table stirring carefully his cocktail. What about the new guy, Emil Castagnier? Well…the poor guy was so stressed from his girlfriend that he 'escaped' from her joining with Lloyd's party instead. Emil wasn't usually somber. He was the nicest guy who was always thankful to any small happiness. He was very blissful for Lloyd's success engagement, but also pressured by his current status. Now that Lloyd had been engaged, his girlfriend insisted that she and Emil should be the next line.

Another guest was the grand Zelos Wilder, the ex-chosen Te'thealla who attended at this 'bachelor party'. He should be another candidate for Lloyd's best man. But the old common tradition wedding strictly pointed that the Best men should not yet a married man. That is the reason why Zelos couldn't be the candidate.

Though it sounded absurd, the playboy and perverted Chosen of Tethe'alla had been settled to one woman…no really, it's true.

He had been married…even he was already fathered children.

This explained why he was…tamer and act more reasonable thoughts than he used to be. Though so, his main reason to not absent is to nagging Lloyd of his 'experience'. But thankfully he was more interest in Lloyd's mysterious meeting with a boy who looked like him.

"Always stick to the science eh Genis?" Zelos snickered, "So what's your theory?"

Genis huffed while fixing his glasses. This was the cause of reading too many books these days. He had required a pair of glasses. But that glasses didn't make Genis hideous, in fact he looked more appealing with it.

"I think it's a doppelganger."

"Huh…?"

Zelos laughed at his statement, "Seriously Genis, that urban legend?"

"A doppelganger is another word for "double you". Many saw that ghost that looked exactly like their own. Then, they died not long after them witnessing it."

"I know what it is…" Lloyd eyes rolled in annoyance, "But if he was so called my double…why he was a teenager? Sure he looked a lot like me when I was about his age, but double…or whatever it was… Have anyone seen their double younger? Plus he's not a ghost. He's a living breathing human."

Regal smiled, "Maybe he's your inner child?"

Lloyd blinked for a while, thinking it all over, "An inner child?"

The president of Lezerano company continued, "Maybe he wanted to remind you of something."

"If he was my inner child… Why was he blond?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"The kid was blond?" Yuan titled his head.

"Not the yellow blond like Colette or Emil…" Lloyd murmured remembering more of Colette or Emil's hair, "His blond was slightly reddish brown. His blond was…like gold."

"Or maybe he was just an impostor." Zelos eyes darkened.

Lloyd snapped, "Hey, he saved Colette from that stupid incident, because of you!"

The ex-chosen whined, "Oh bud, come ooooon! Why should it be my fault?"

Lloyd sighed. He was too tired to complaining Zelos' idea on putting the ring on top of the food. After all, it's still his fault for creating that disaster. He averted his eyes to the most muted member Emil. As he approached the blond warrior, Emil didn't noticed him.

Lloyd said suddenly, ignoring Zelos' unheard rambling, "Are you still upset about me getting married?"

Emil startled, he was obviously didn't notice his presence, "N-no, Lloyd I shouldn't think of that! I was happy! Is...is just..."

Lloyd gave a wry smile. Even though Emil was practically an adult, he was almost the same shy guy from his first adventure. Sure Emil gained confidence when he fought monsters, but he still reluctant in socializing.

"It's Marta isn't it?" Lloyd chuckled mentioning his girlfriend, that turned the blond warrior's face red immediately.

"She's... she's not really saying it." Emil's eyes casted, "But she's expecting... I'm not ready."

"Hey, settle down. So you need time, no ones blaming you. To marry is a big step, so take your time. I'm sure Marta will understand eventually."

"Th...thanks, Lloyd." Emil sighed. He was feeling slightly relieved.

"No problem."

Suddenly Zelos asking Lloyd's attention which broke Lloyd's sincere moment, "Cut the bonding time, Lloyd. I'm talking something serious here. It's about that kid who looks like you."

"What?" Lloyd rolled both of his wine eyes.

Regal protested gently, "Zelos, please be patient. Surely you see that Emil is under pressure."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry Emil. But you should know that we all have been traumatized by that blood purge incident. We don't want any traitors again. It's a miracle that kid was there to save Colette. Say if he'll stick on the good side. Let's just hope he won't misuse his face to fool anyone. Still there could be a possibility, like using the Centurion's power." Zelos pointed out his reasons.

Yuan informed, "Correction... Centurion powers have the ability to transform person when they had real life reference living object. But to be a younger Lloyd would almost impossible, and if the boy succeed why he keep his hair blond?"

"Maybe he didn't mean to be like me." Lloyd still defending the boy, "I mean he even disguised his hair with a newsboy cap."

Genis nodded, "I heard the Centurions ability can't copy the exact object. I mean when the impostor looked like Lloyd, his eyes still original. In fact, I just realized it, Lloyd's eyes are rare. Sure it was kinda brown, but it was tinted with red like Garnet. I haven't seen anyone had rare eyes like Lloyd except his father…"

Genis quickly covered his mouth when he realized his mistake.

Mentioning Kratos nowadays was considered taboo since that man gave no indication on returning. It also made Lloyd worse, because he had lost hope.

"Lloyd I'm…" Genis stammered, "I'm sorry."

But it's too late, Lloyd's eyes already misted.

"It's not your fault." Lloyd muttered, "I need some fresh air for a while."

All of presence frowned when Lloyd left the room. It was Yuan who assured them that he was following him.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"Um..." Emil mumbled in confusion. He was sitting in the middle between Genis, Zelos and Regal who were all currently drowned in sorrow. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask but his curiosity had overpowered him, "So... Lloyd's father. Was he upset about Dirk?"

Zelos snorted, "No, Genis was mentioning his real father. We met him once. He was a stoic darn bastard. If you met that man you wouldn't believe he was actually related to our considerate, bud."

"Still he sacrificed so much to fulfill Lloyd's dream."

"Tch...yeah..." Zelos huffed then his eyes crowded with sadness.

This time Emil frowned, "So, he's dead?"

"Kinda..." Zelos muttered.

"Look Emil, let's just say he went somewhere and he couldn't return back. Lloyd really want him back. But I don't know...things were so complicated back then."

Well Genis description was almost like people who went to heaven.

"I understand. I lost my parents once. They're not my parents, but I feel bad for their death."

Genis gave wry smile, "Try not to mention about this in front of Lloyd, okay?"

Emil nodded.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Yuan's place was unexpectedly very peaceful. It had garden, facing the ocean with large view to the setting sun far from the sea. The wind blow hard but softly combed the Lloyd's brunette's hair.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" Yuan asked after some few seconds of silence. He had learned the boy very well. He first gave him few minutes of tranquility. After that, he allowed himself to reach the younger man.

"I'm fine." Lloyd spoke but he didn't face Yuan, his gaze still fixed into horizon looking at the setting sun.

"Really?" Yuan chuckled, standing beside the brunette reaching the balcony that placed near the cliff.

"I just…" Lloyd finally murmured, now his body was facing Yuan.

"Just what?"

"I just wish…" Lloyd almost choked, "He'll come to my wedding."

"Oh Lloyd…" Yuan gave a warm smile, raising his hand to caressing the younger man's hair. Despite Lloyd's similar height with him, Yuan always tempted to rub the brunette's hair. Lloyd felt better and worse at the same time, because Kratos did the same thing, "I'm sure somewhere in this million stars he was very proud of you."

Lloyd smiled weakly, before he continued, "Hey, Yuan…"

"Yes?"

"Was there anyone who had red eyes like mine?"

"Now since that Genis mentioned it…the answer is no. I haven't seen anyone had such eyes, unless it was your father. Even the impostor on the previous blood purge didn't have a pair of perfect garnet eyes like yours. There is Ratatosk…but he was a bright red, not a garnet one like your father. Then again, he was practically inhuman, a summon spirit. Red eyes for humans are very rare."

"That kid had those."

"That's amusing…" Yuan pondered. The more Lloyd mentioning his young look alike, the more Yuan interest on meeting this teenager.

"Is it possible…if that kid was Kratos?"

"I don't think so…" Yuan was confused with Lloyd's theory. Why would Lloyd thought of that, "I mean your looks may like Kratos if it wasn't the hair… But then again why that kid was blond, and younger? None of it made any sense."

"I know…" Lloyd averted his eyes once again, "I was stupid to hope."

"Hope is not stupid, Lloyd. Even if it's not possible try to hope that Kratos will attend your wedding. Who knows it might be true?"

When Yuan left Lloyd alone in that balcony, Lloyd spotted a shooting star on the evening. He had wondered if it would grand his wish.

But there's no harm on wishing it, right?

So watching the shooting star drifted further, like the ocean embraced it's presence, Lloyd silently made a wish.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Few months later…**

Emil Castagnier's head was pounding and he sighed for the eight times.

It had been few months after Lloyd's engagement and he still couldn't see his girlfriend's face for more than five minutes. She was waiting…waiting for his turn to propose her. Emil didn't get any true relationship with much people. Marta, his girlfriend was his first, Richter was…well his enemy, but he was his best friend. Then there's Lloyd and the rest of the gang was an accidental meeting. He was simply a shy guy who was to reluctant to approach any other people besides them. There's Ratatosk...but he was himself.

He loved Marta more than he can express. But to marry her was too much anxiety. He was simply not ready. To make it worse, he heard that Lloyd had a nervous breakdown when he proposed Colette. Imagine that, the brave man who had saved this unified world…(two times!) was nervous when asking marriage proposal to his love.

What if the shy Emil does it? Will he faint? He didn't want to embarrass Marta, he needed time.

He wondered what it feels like to marry her. How would Ratatosk react? I mean, even though they had separated, they're still as one. Marta may be considered polyandry, marrying two personalities at the same time. Well, she liked both of them as whole or separated, there's not favorite, he was glad of that.

Can they have a child? If he can, what would his children with Marta look like?

Emil blushed furiously when he thought of that. Still he had hard time helping Lloyd with his marriage preparations. He was volunteered, and happy to help his friend. It was a simple task to find more ingredients for fishes. Palmacosta was well known for their fishes.

But his strange headache…he thought he had it because thinking of Marta. But no, this pounding on his head was continuously torturing him.

He suddenly crossed a strange man in cloak. That's when his head snapped.

Now Emil wasn't being himself…his other personality take over. There are few possibilities that made Ratatosk taking over Emil's body once again. Sure, he wasn't as demanding like his previous adventures. Nowadays, this summon spirit only came out if the world in peril. So now, Ratatosk returned because of the cloaked man?

Ratatosk reached his sword immediately and ruthlessly ruined the man's cloak with one swing from his sword. During the quick process, the man in cloak was revealed. He was readied himself to face his opponent but Emil can felt Ratatosk snorted. At first the once cloaked man raised his sword. He seemed like a skilled swordsman. But after he heard a pitiful sighed from Rataotsk, the man lowered his battle stance.

"So it was you… That pathetic disguise cannot hold your hair, you know…" Emil felt his voice changing…no surprises, it was Ratatosk's voice. Well, actually it's still his voice, but Ratatosk's voice made it rougher.

Even though Emil was currently immobile he still can saw through Ratatosk red-blood eyes. There was a tall man, red haired, he was about late twenties age or early thirties and he also had unusual eye color, a red garnet colored eyes. Emil slightly shivered mentally, even when Ratatosk take over. He had sense that Ratatosk knew this man. But he had a strange feeling that this figure is recognizable.

There's something strangely familiar about this auburn haired man. Emil hadn't figured it out why...

"I apologize that my appearance bore you." He spoke it simply.

"What are you doing here?" Ratatosk suddenly asked, "I thought you're dead, but since your friend is alive I assumed the same thing happened to you."

"I had no desire to start any quarrel." The man raised both of his hands, a significance of surrendering, "I merely looking for someone, no more or less. You may forget our pointless meeting."

It was Ratatosk's turn to lower his stance. Out of his curiosity, he questioned, "Who is the one you're looking for?"

The auburn haired man pondered on whether or not telling Ratatosk about this, but he decided to give in some information. He seemed desperate in searching for the one, "I was looking direly for a boy. He had spiky hair…garnet red eyes."

Ratatosk's mind alarmed after hearing that. He raised his sword once again, "You're looking for Lloyd?"

"Lloyd…" the man shuddered as if he was slightly shaken when Ratatosk mentioned his name, "You are talking about Lloyd Irving?"

"Well, who else had that kind of feature? Yes, I'm talking about Lloyd Irving."

"Is he…well?" somehow his words didn't make any sense. This man had spoken outside their current topic.

"Why are you asking…?" Ratatosk growled. His tone became defensive.

"I merely asking if Lloyd is well…are you defending him?"

"I owe him." Ratatosk simply answered, "-and I had no reason to trust you."

"Good, so you became an ally for him…" the man muttered but it confused Ratatosk more, "Please, I just want to know his condition."

Ratatosk still doubted. He wasn't sure why he blurted out some information against all oddities, "He was just engaged. He will marry in few months."

"Ah… he is…" the man's eyes misted, "So how old is he?"

"Twenty six, I guess." Ratatosk's tone felt annoyed, he didn't like to slip any further information.

"Then you are mistaking. I am looking for a younger boy, he was sixteen, blond…but he looked like Lloyd at that age."

Suddenly Ratatosk remembered something, it was some memory he remembered from Lloyd's previous party.

"Actualy, there was...a boy with your description."

"There was?" The man was slightly startled, "Did you see him?'

"No, actually Lloyd saw him. A long time ago when he proposed to his bride."

"He...was there?" His eyes slightly twitched.

"Well, Lloyd's story was kind of blurry to my memory." Ratatosk rubbed his temples slightly, "He was saving Lloyd's problem. Let's just say there's some disaster."

"Disaster on Lloyd's engagement proposal?" The man asked hesitatingly, he seemed disturbed, "Did the boy was troubling him?"

"On the contrary I heard that kid was saving his bride."

That man gritted his teeth, "He...always makes things difficult."

Ratatosk carefully observed the man once again. He was sighing, either in relief of disturb, Ratatosk wasn't sure.

But this was actually interesting, "Come to think of it... It's not usual for you to taking care of a child. Who is that kid?"

The auburn man grimaced, "He was my responsibility. That's all. He's not suppose to be there."

"Then why is he resembled Lloyd?" Ratatosk asked, "He had red eyes too... I only saw that Lloyd had those but then again you had those too-" then suddenly Ratatosk startled, realizing something. Red eyes are rare…even though Ratatosk had it. It was uncommon for humans to have red garnet eyes, "What is Lloyd to you…?" Ratatosk's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you shouldn't know… very well then I should be off."

"H-hey wait! What is your connection with Lloyd?"

"Now is not the best time." The man turned for a while and then said, "I wish best luck for Lloyd. But please keep secret of our meeting."

When the man disappeared through the crowd, Emil's eyes returned to normal once again. Now that Emil had fully restored his control of his body. He sense that Ratatosk was disturbed. He had never reacted that way to humans, perhaps he had known the man.

_"Say Ratatosk…" _Emil spoke with his alter ego.

_"Hm…?"_

_"I had never seen such reddish brown eyes like Lloyd but…that man has those…"_

_"That disturbed me."_

_"You know I think I remember that man."_

_"Really?"_

_"He bade farewell to me but he said not to tell Lloyd."_

_"…"_

_"Maybe Lloyd was important to him." _

,,, ,,, ,,,

**It couldn't be him...COULD IT?**

**That's right, I know what your thinking. That was so obvious isn't it? XD**

**There was no reason why I'm using Ratatosk despite those blah blah separated ending. I just preferred using him than Emil that's all. ;)  
**


	3. Renting a Church

**I have a long break last time with my bro's wedding, freaky accident, and unexpected vacation.**

**I'm sorry if it was sloppy and wasn't that good. I was kind of impatient when I write this part =.= I was not also keen with the actions parts.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd sniffed the familiar scent he longed from his old house. It was the smoky scent from the old log cabin house, the residence of his foster father, Dirk. He didn't just here to meet the dwarf, his bride to be, Colette was currently there too... But first, he stopped in front of one of his most beloved place in this combined worlds. There…he stood in front of an old but very well-taken grave written with the word 'Anna'.

"Hello, mom." Lloyd chuckled, "It's been a while since I've been here. Remember when I told you I just proposed my girlfriend and it all ended in disaster? But she said yes anyway. Well… Our wedding only few months away, things go so fast, eh? Aren't you excited?"

The grave was silent but Lloyd still imagining the late autumn breeze was her laugh. It has been a month after his disastrous wedding proposal from Flanoir. Now he returned to his homeland and visited his foster father. Iselia's weather was currently changing from autumn to winter.

The wilted yellow trees caused by the changing weather reminded him the color of his young doppelganger's hair. Lloyd still hadn't found the kid from the restaurant, he didn't have any identity. Nobody saw his existence, it seemed that the kid wasn't the Flanoir's native resident. Even though it was useless, Lloyd still insisted on inviting the boy. His persistent made Raine, who was the wedding planner, annoyed. As his rational teacher, Raine didn't understand why inviting a guest with no name was that important to him. Sure, he saved Colette…and Lloyd's humiliation, but it was useless to invite a nameless stranger.

Lloyd shook that thought for a moment. These tiny minutes should be exclusive for her mom. So, he sat down to the ground and crossed his legs.

"I wonder..." Lloyd then muttered sheepishly, "If you and Dad had wedding before. But since both of you were on the run I guessed it was impossible to make any ceremonies..."

Lloyd traced unformed path on the ground fiddling the grass or simply touching few tiny plants beside the grave…anything to distract the awkward moment.

"I wished...Dad... I mean my real Dad was here and... Maybe he'll consult me about this. I didn't know anything about marriage. I love Colette but I'm nervous too."

The grave didn't answer. Lloyd sighed but of course he didn't expect any reply...though he heard another presence nearby.

When Lloyd on his twenties. He gained sensitive hearings. The breeze from forest and rustling leaves were the only things he heard. But now he heard foreign footsteps approaching. It didn't sound theatening but it seemed sloppy. Lloyd stood and turned back to see his certain reluctant blond friend was sluggishly approaching him.

"L-Lloyd?"

"Emil?"

"Oh thank goodness! You have to hurry and come inside! Raine had gone beserk!"

He took Lloyd's hand, urging him to come inside of Dirk's house. Both of them alarmed when they heard chaotic voices: screaming and banging, from inside the house.

"What's going on in there?" Lloyd asked, "I thought Raine would gone beserk If she saw ruin stuff."

"I don't know what's gone into her. We had to hurry."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd had expected the worse when he barged into his old house with Emil following him from behind. But he relaxed slightly when he saw his dwarf foster father was only arguing with his silver haired half-elf teacher. Colette was in the middle. Since she often preferred avoiding conflicts, the female ex-chosen was trying her best to be the peacemaker in the middle of the room.

"Proffesorv Raine...?" Lloyd blinked confusingly, "What are you doing here?"

Dirk accused, "The lass is trying to steal mah' precious ol' Luckenbooth brooches. Help me Lloyd."

"Uh…okay." Lloyd quickly helped his foster father and precede strangeling his teacher.

"Lloyd Irving if you dare touch me. I'd swear bad grades are waiting in your report." Raine dared the red-clad swordsman.

Lloyd winced but despite her threat he was still holding the half-elf, "Sorry professor, I'm worrying my Dad's pounce worse than my grades. Besides, didn't you forget that I haven't been in school ever since I'm graduated four years ago?"

"Noooo!" Raine struggled while Lloyd held her shoulder tighter.

"Proffesor aren't you suppose take Colette and other girls to wedding shop in Meltokio? You're the wedding planner aren't you?" Emil winced.

"I'll do it later!" Raine yelled, "As soon as I get my hands on that lovely ancient brooch. I want to examine it!"

"Mah' grandmother's Luckenbooth brooch ain't fer display. Don't push yer luck, lass." Dirk huffed.

"What is Luckenbooth?" Emil was puzzled.

"Luckenbooth brooch is a traditional groom's gift for his bride." Colette spoke as she winced when she saw her fiance struggling with their former teacher, "Some believed that the brooch will prevent demons from the bride's unborn child."

Finally, the rune maniac woman calmed down but still pouting and somewhat planning a devious idea to steal the ancient items. This caused poor Dirk to hide his small chest box which contained his ancestor's Luckenbooth brooches. Lloyd spotted another brooch on the other side table. It was the only brooch that wasn't rusty. Unlike the rest of the old metal, this was brand new.

"Dad is that...?"

"Yes you have a good eye, Lloyd..." Dirk laughed, "It's yers..."

"Whoa Dad..." Lloyd lifted the brooch carefully, and then he showed it to Emil

The Luckenbooth brooch was made of silver and laced with gold. It was shape like a heart with crown. The heart was held by two small arms holding each other.

"Mr. Dirk you must be so skillful." Emil gasped, "The brooch looks so fine!"

"It's from the finest gold and silver in the whole Sylvarant." Dirk laughed, "I want the best fer my boy. It's seemed like yesterday I found ye from that cliff. Yer real father would be proud." Dirk put one if his strong arms on top of Lloyd's shoulder

Lloyd sighed and stared at the ground sadly, while Raine, Colette and Emil began to sympatized.. Now that Emil had befriended with Lloyd, he knew little of Lloyd's past. However Emil never dared to ask about Lloyd's parents except his mother's grave. He intent to respect Lloyd's privacy.

"Well? What are ye waiting fer?" Dirk patted Lloyd's back, "Go now and meet yer will-to-be father in law."

"Thanks Dad." Lloyd smiled he took Colette's hand and stepped out of the house.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Before Raine took Colette to shop in Meltokio, she let her walk with her will to be husband for a while. Both of them were standing hand in hand in front of Anna's grave. Colette's face flustered after Dirk showed her the Luckenbooth brooch. It made red clad swordsman wondered what was bothering his bride to be.

"Is something wrong, Colette?"

"The Luckenbooth?"

Lloyd chuckled, "Yeah, Dad made it preety, didn't he?"

"N-no it's not that..." Colette's face blushed more.

Lloyd frowned his tone shown concern, "Then what is it?"

"According to the tradition. Luckenbooth brooch is made to protect the bride's future child from demons..."

"...so what's on your mind?"

"That means…" she fiddled her fingers again. It must've been embarrassing to speak this matter. But Colette faced the awkward moment and told him, "We'll have children soon..."

Lloyd stammered because now he had understood her completely. In few months he'll marry Colette. In few years he'll probably have children with her and start a new family with her. He hadn't thought about that before. Of course he wanted children...but the thought of him being a father made the famous hero's face flustered. Lloyd's face was so red that it matched with his jacket's color.

"I uh...er... Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Yeah..." Colette smiled, "But things going so fast! It's just like yesterday we started our journey together. And here we are, already being adult and engaged!" She chirped, "Maybe it's too soon but I think we should think of names of our children!"

"B...but Colette I..." Lloyd was slightly frightened. It was Colette's unusual hobby on giving names.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Colette think awhile and then she found idea, "I liked simple names... If we had a girl, I think I like Liz...or maybe Lisa." She looked at Lloyd's mother's grave for a while and she giggled, "I liked the name Anna too."

Lloyd gave a wry smile, "What if we have boys?"

His will to be bride bit her lips nervously, "I'm not good with boy's names. Maybe you should name it!"

"Wh...what?" Lloyd stammered

"It's my job to give name if we have a girl... Now it's your turn!"

"B...but..but...!"

"Ah... The proffesor Raine had called. It's shopping time for the bride to be!" Colette giggled. She kissed Lloyd quickly and then ran the tight time before he could protest.

,,, ,,, ,,,

After saying goodbye to Raine, Lloyd and Emil continued their journey to the Martel temple which was now was only used as ordinary church. That place was the place where Lloyd wanted to be wed. Emil arrived in Iselia to help him on cathering during the reception with Genis, since Emil and Genis were known for their culinary skills. However, Lloyd felt something different from Emil. He wasn't usually this gloomy. Something must've been upsetting him.

So Lloyd asked, "Why are you pale?"

"Oh...it's nothing, Lloyd."

"Come on Emil, you were expecting me to believe that? We're friends now, so tell me what's wrong with you."

"Well, I... I just recently met someone in Palmacosta and...and suddenly Ratatosk came because there was this man..."

Emil suddenly stopped when he heard his other personality hissed.

_"Shut up... Don't tell him anything."_

"What happened, Emil?" Lloyd frowned in concern, because nowadays if Ratatosk came out, it meant serious trouble was coming ahead.

Emil stammered. He thought it quickly and change the information, "Oh... Er... Ratatosk just mad because he bumped into someone..." He chuckled nervously.

Lloyd was confused but he took the lie easily, "Oh, he was surely a grumpy fella."

"Eh…heh…never mind about him." Emil nervously spoke. In desperate attempt to distract the red clad swordsman, he finally asked the simple question that crossed his minds, "Anyway, why do you want to wed in Iselia? I thought Regal offered the magnificent chapel in Altamira back in our previous party. Maybe a wedding in Altamira would be nice idea, don't you think? "

"Regal has been too nice to me." Lloyd frowned, "Altamira is grand, enjoyable and all…but I want a personal wedding, with all my closest friends, traditional and memorable parties. Plus, I want to marry Colette in our hometown the Iselia, because we grew together in here. Though we faced many hardships with this town, this is the place where we grew together, this is the place where we fell in love in the first time. I felt bad for Regal because he offered me, but I'd rather do the wedding myself. I don't want to burden him."

Emil gave a wry smile, "Yeah, you're right. Regal is too nice. Hey, did you know that he recently adopted another kid?"

Lloyd startled, "He did? Since when did he adopt another kid, after his first? What was his first adopted kid? Able…right?"

"Just recently…" the humanoid summon spirit answered, "After Able he adopted Jock, he's a half-elf. He met recently in the small elf village, when he visited Raine. Jock's parents were killed by bandits...he met Regal eventually, and end up liking that guy."

"I can't blame the kid..." Lloyd chuckled, "Regal is likable... And speaking of kids..."

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Emil, do you knew any good names for a boy?"

"Uh...?" Emil blinked several times, "Why are you asking me this?"

Lloyd sighed, "I'm desperate. Colette just gave me this assignment. She wants us to think of our children's name..."

"B...but isn't it too early to think of that?" Emil stammered.

"I know..." Lloyd rolled both of his garnet eyes, "But didn't you know? It was her hobby. She often gives any name she could think of if she spotted a dog."

"But naming a child is a different thing. I'm pretty certain it won't be as easy as naming pets. To name a child should be far more special and we have to give powerful meaning." Emil shrugged, "But I understand your dilemma because Marta was thinking about that too."

Lloyd looked at his blond friend with strange expression, "You haven't asked her to marry you but she was already thinking about your children's name? Whoa...that must be harsh, Emil."

"I know..." Emil groaned timidly, "Apparently giving great names to Lualdi-s are very important. Marta said if we were marry and have a daughter... She would name her 'Mireya'."

"Mireya? It's kind of rare name, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, but... Sorry Lloyd, I can't think of any boy's name..."

"Bummer..." Lloyd sighed disappointingly.

Emil laughed nervously and tried to find anything to distract them from the topic again, "Er...before you went to Dirk's house. I saw you were kneeling in front of someone's grave. Is that your mother's grave, Lloyd?"

"Yeah, it's my mom's..." Lloyd gave a wry smile.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Emil muttered weakly, but then the passive warrior asked, "But can I asked you something?.."

"Yeah...?"

"What was your mother looked like?"

"Well, I remembered she had short brunette hair."

"Does she had eyes like you?"

"Erm no..." Lloyd paused for a while, "I got it...from my Dad. I'm not sure. She died when I was three so I don't remember it much."

"I... I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine, Emil. But why were you asking that?"

"Nah, I'm just curious..." Emil muttered, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only one." Lloyd answered. He was confused on why Emil asking about this now. Despite his developed bravery day by day, Emil was still a shy swordsman. He wouldn't ask something personal…unless there's something behind it. But Lloyd shrugged that thought, because they were currently talking about family topic, so he loosened a bit for his friend.

While walking in Lloyd's back, Emil used this opportunity to talk to his alter ego, "What's wrong? Am I not supposed to talk Lloyd about that man?"

_"No..."_ Ratatosk sternly answered that, _"It's best to keep secret of it."_

"Why...?"

_"Lloyd should stay away from that man. He said not to tell anyone of his presence, though I don't want to follow his orders. No one must know."_

"Do you you think he was related to Lloyd?"

_"Quite unlikely."_ The summon spirit scoffed, _"That douche bag is different than Lloyd. I don't care. Lloyd is far more trusting than that man."_

Emil was lost in thought until Lloyd shouted...

"EMIL, WATCH OUT!"

"H-huh?"

BUMP!

All Emil saw was a blur of white and green and slobber mouth licking his face.

Lloyd yelled, "Whoa Noishe! Down boy, down!"

The large protozoan that was harassing Emil was now letting him go and barking with exitement.

"What? You like Emil because he's the lord of monsters and you forgot to greet me?"

Noishe suddenly prepared to jump.

Lloyd startled, "Wait, Noishe...hold on you shouldn't...!"

BAM!

The protozoan had knocked Lloyd down.

"Okay, okay..." Lloyd laughed ticklish struggling with the gigantic protozoan on top of him. Emil who had recovered, was now saving Lloyd from the clutches of this huggable creature. After he succeed helping Lloyd to stand, the two warriors brushed themselves from the mess that Noishe made. But the culprit just sat acting innocently beside them.

The weather suddenly changed, from once sunny orange twilight became murky dark grey.

"Oh no..." Lloyd groaned, "Don't tell me it'll be rain soon."

"Don't worry Lloyd. The town is not far from here."

"It's not the rain that I'm worried about. Noishe is afraid of…"

Lloyd couldn't finish his sentences. As if on cue, thunder struck near them…

BAM!

Noishe yelped and fled.

"...Thunder" Lloyd muttered as he helplessly watched Noishe. The protozoan ran further from them with incredible speed.

"Noishe come back!" Emil yelled.

"Relax, Emil..." Lloyd sighed, "He won't be far, let us find him."

Lloyd and Emil located Noishe who went straight ahead to the Martel's temple which was now rebuilt as the Iselia's chapel church. Lloyd wasn't sure why the protozoan was running towards the building. When they were chasing Noishe, unfortunately Lloyd spotted a teenager boy who wore a newsboy cap and dark jacket. He was standing to the church's door. The teenager war carrying two buckets and he was about to open the main door or the chapel but unaware of the approaching protozoan. In the matter of seconds Noishe will collide with that teenager boy.

"Hey! Hey kid look out!" Lloyd tried to warn him from afar.

But it was too late to warn the teenager boy anyway, Noishe suddenly charged at him and both of them bumped and barged inside the church.

Lloyd winced at the sight, "Ah crud... I felt sorry for that kid."

"He must've been scared." Emil whimpered.

When the duo reached the church, they found Noishe and the teenage that had fallen to the ground. It seemed the teenager boy was Frank's newest window washer. The window washer's utensil sprawled, the two buckets of water splashed both of him and Noishe. His newsboy cap hat was thrown…it revealed his spiky blond hair.

To Lloyd's surprise, the window washer was none other than the kid who was his younger blond version…

"You!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I...uh..." The kid startled, he opened his mouth in attempt to deny. But he then sighed in defeat knowing it was useless to hide it. Since the kid wasn't sure how to react at this moment, he distracted himself by calming Noishe down. Meeting the kid was utterly surprising for Lloyd, but the red clad swordsman didn't understand why his protozoan was taking comfort from the boy. Didn't Noishe hate strangers? Shouldn't that kid scared of Noishe? Most people thought Noishe was uncommon creature, some claimed that he was a monster that was the reaction he expected from the kid.

"Lloyd, you know that kid?"

"It's the kid who looked like me. The one I've been telling you…" Lloyd said while he couldn't take his eyes from the fallen teenager in front of him.

"Wh…Whoa…" Emil looked at teenager intensively. Lloyd couldn't blame Emil for responding like that. Emil Castagnier, like most people, was amused by the uncanny resemblance between the teenager and Lloyd.

An old man was approaching them from inside the church. It was Colette's father, the next priest after Phaidra passed away. That old man was named, Frank, "...Lloyd? Emil? What happen to Noishe? Why is he with my new window washer?"

"Father Frank!" Lloyd called his name, feeling slightly surprised.

"You mean future father in law..." Frank laughed jokingly, "Well, hello Lloyd and Emil. How are you and why are you here in this church? Oh dear, Kratos you were soaked."

Lloyd choked, "Who?"

"The new window washer, he called himself Kratos... I just recruited him recently. He's a nice fellow boy, but he is quiet… Perhaps he's a shy boy,"

Lloyd stared unbelievingly at the boy in front of him. He can see the blond kid winced when Frank mentioned his name. He quickly pulled his newsboy cap. But Frank witnessed the boy's hairstyle for the first time. Now it was Frank's turn to amuse. The old man realized the boy was so similar with his future son in law. Also, because of his young age it reminded Frank of Lloyd when he was a teenager.

"You recognized my window washer before, Lloyd?"

"He's the kid in the restaurant the one who saved Colette when I proposed to her."

"Oooooooh!" Frank pulled the teenager from Noishe. He helped the boy stand and then shook his hand rapidly, "I didn't know that you were the savior. Why didn't you tell me? Thank you for saving my daughter! Thank you!"

"...no need to thank me..." The boy muttered almost, he felt awkward toward the old man. After Frank let go of his hands, the boy put on his newsboy cap and hide his spiky hair. He then asked, "I needed water. That dog dropped the buckets, I'm sorry for the mess."

"Oh don't worry about the mess! There's a water crane outside, on the right side of the church. Lloyd can you show him the way?"

"Uh...sure..."

The kid was nervous when the priest picked Lloyd to guide him, but he didn't dare to oppose. Both of them left the church together, leaving Emil and priest Frank behind the door. There was an uncomfortable stillness between both of them. Both of them were not sure what to say to each other. The silence was so deafening that the only sound they can hear was their footsteps. It was a quiet walk in search of water crane.

Lloyd wasn't sure what to say but he started the conversation suddenly breaking the silence between both of them, "I can't believe that I will meet you again in here."

The blond teenager shrugged, "Father Frank needed someone to help him."

"Yeah…But what happened to you? You were once a waiter, you quit to become a window washer?"

"Stained glass window washer..." The kid glared at Lloyd and suddenly stated angrily, "This church had revolutionary arc design Gothic architecture with their newest stained glasses technique. They introduced blue colored glasses. It's not easy to create blue colored glass during the religion of Martel. Stained glasses are more than just 'windows'. They were craved one by one to create divine pictures. The window structure was marvelous that when the sun shines through the windows your see a different rays of light."

"Whoa, whoa! I'm sorry!" Lloyd raised his hands in defensive manner. He wasn't expecting that the kid was upset, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I'm so curious on why you switched jobs so easily…if you were looking for a job, why come all the way here from Flanoir?"

"To be honest…I didn't look for money actually." The kid answered, "I need some job to kill time. I took jobs which I like."

Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows, "It was as if you're a runaway kid from the snobby rich families."

The kid's mouth puckered, "I'm not exactly..." he suddenly stammered, "I mean... No, I didn't run away from home."

"It's so funny that your job made us see each other again. Though I don't understand why Noishe ran to you. I thought he was afraid of strangers."

"I met that dog few hours ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah…he's a strange dog…but docile. So in a way or another…we get along."

Both of them stopped when they saw an old rusty water crane placed in the side of the church's building. Without any word, Lloyd was already beside the crane and helped the kid filled the buckets.

Lloyd suddenly spoke again, "You know…you remind me of someone."

"...am I?" the kid whispered.

"He's...an old friend of mine." Lloyd said it as his eyes misted, "You acted a lot like him. At first I mistook you with him. You even had his name..."

"Kratos is not my name..." The boy said it almost too quickly.

"What?"

Few seconds later, they filled the buckets. Now Frank's new window washer was ready to return to his work.

"Then, how am I supposed to write in your invitation?"

The window washer was confused, "Invitation?"

"Your invitation to my wedding." Lloyd turned to the kid, "I mean you are going to my wedding."

"Well...yeah...?"

"But then again since you worked here I think you will come to my wedding eventually." He smiled, "Guess what? I'm going to wed my bride in this church..."

The kid gave a wry smile, "Congratulations. Though, you don't necessary make invitation to me. Besides, I don't have a name."

"You don't have a name...?"

"No, but I needed an alias if I need to work. So...no, Kratos is not my name."

"How is that possible? I mean you had parents, right?"

The blond window washer boy was gazing at Lloyd confusingly for few seconds. He then replied, "Yeah, I had parents."

"Well...? Didn't they name you something? Anything at all?"

"Look, Mr. Lloyd..." The boy sighed. Suddenly he was facing Lloyd sternly. His face was an inch to Lloyd's. Now the boy whispered quietly as if he was afraid anyone nearby can hear him, "Someone was aftering me."

"Who?"

"Let's just say I did something that someone didn't approve." He glanced aside for a while, feeling almost paranoid.

"You were pursued?"

"You can say that." The boy stepped back a little.

"Then I will protect you."

"What?"

"You saved Colette…at least I protect you from the bad guy."

The kid suddenly chuckled, "No…He wasn't going to hurt me. But thanks for your offer…I didn't expect that. But I'm not sure if you can defeat that man."

"Hey, I'm Lloyd Irving." Lloyd gave a thumb up, "The savior of both worlds. What could wrong?"

"Well, Lloyd… Overconfidence breeds carelessness…"

Lloyd froze when he heard the familiar phrase. The kid was already a head of him, he seemed eager to return to his routine on washing the so-called-divine stainless window.

The red clad warrior whispered weakly, he felt a strange longing inside his heart, "Even if you're not Kratos…you acted like him, a lot."

The two entered the church...

...Only to find Emil lying on the cold floor. He was unconscious and beaten. Noishe was beside the fallen male blond, the protozoan barked anxiously.

"Emil!" Lloyd quickly went beside the fallen warrior.

"Lloyd, look out!" The kid suddenly warned.

Before Lloyd looked up, the kid had thrown his bucket to the attacker that suddenly came out from his hiding. The red clad warrior watched in fright when the water splashed beside him while the rough metal of the bucket rammed the enemy's head. The impact was so fierce, that it made the villain fell instantly.

"Someone attacked Emil!" The kid yelled.

Lloyd reacted quickly after the enemy fell on the ground. He seized the attacker using the tall candle stand nearby which shaped like a fork

"All right... Talk! Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

The masked villain had a hidden knife beneath his sleeve. He almost stabbed Lloyd, but the regeneration hero saw it first. Cause by reflex, Lloyd knocked the villain's head and accidentally made him fainted.

At the same time, Emil gained his conscious, "Uuh... Lloyd?"

Lloyd's blond doppelganger sat beside Emil, checking if he had any severe injury.

"L...Lloyd!" Emil had finally awakened, "Lloyd! We've been attacked! There's more than just one. Father Frank..."

Just like what Emil said, there was more than one invader. The allies of the fainted masked villain sprang one by one. They were almost ambushing Lloyd together, and almost succeed…if not by Noishe warning. Using Noishe' warning growl Lloyd skillfully predicted the villain's stealth move and knocked them one by one using his twin swords.

"What happened to Father Frank?" Lloyd's teenager doppelganger asked Emil further he was also tending the blond man by offering him some healing gels.

Emil tried to recollect what happen, "I was attacked...and then...then..."

"EMIL! KID! LOOK UP" Suddenly Lloyd panicked. His finger was pointing up to the ceiling.

Up there on the ceiling, where some parts are renovated and there were placed catrols. The last villain was up there seizing Frank with noose attached to his neck. It meant the enemy will hang the priest, if Lloyd and Emil didn't do something quickly.

"Oh goddess...Frank!" Emil screamed he quickly stood up, ignoring his injuries.

The kid calmed Emil while he whispered to Lloyd, "Lloyd, catch him. I'll try to cut the noose."

"How are you going to go up there-"

Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence. The kid was already jumped from walls to walls up until he reached the catrol. He jumped so high, so inhuman that it startled the enemy on the top. The kid quickly kicked the last villain. However, though he threw impressive quick move, he was weak compared to the adult enemy who was bigger and brawnier.

When the kid was thrown and the villain used this opportunity to hang Frank.

"Frank!" Lloyd yelled hysterically.

The kid recovered quickly. He jumped down and cut the rope, before it straggled the old pope. Frank was bounded and gagged was comatose. Though he was released, he was now falling few feet from the air. Luckily Lloyd saw the Pope was coming he ran quickly and caught the unconscious old man into his arms. The kid...who had landed swiftly near the altar wasn't that lucky. Seeing their invasion was futile the last villain was irritated. He wrestled with Lloyd's doppelganger, his other friends suddenly came and helping him, the kid was outnumbered. Soon, he was pushed away crashing the stainless window.

"Kid!" Lloyd yelled in worry.

Emil recovered and he quickly responded to Lloyd's yelling. He went through the broken glasses eyes scanned desperately in search of the boy. What Emil saw almost made him breathless…

Outside the church through the broken glasses, Emil saw a giant raven bird threatening the frightening rouges. One of the rouges had fainted, the others had fled. The giant raven was suddenly looked at Emil...but it had no eyes. Now suddenly the giant raven's figure dissolved like a fading thick layered black mist. When the giant raven was gone...it revealed the previous teenager that resembled Lloyd.

Emil couldn't do anything there was an unexplainable eerie feeling when the newsboy cap wearer kid was looking back at him. The teenager's back was suddenly sprouted black wings and soaring faraway…as if he was afraid that Emil had witnessed him.

"Emil! Is the kid all right?" Lloyd asked, he finally caught up with Emil. It was too late…the boy was gone. So feeling clueless, Lloyd asked again, "Well? Where is he?"

"Lloyd..." Emil whispered, his eyes was still gazed to the same spot where Lloyd's doppelganger had disappeared, "That kid...he is not a human."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Few hours later, and miles, miles away from Iselia, Lloyd's blond doppelganger was standing on top of a random building in the middle of the busy days in Meltokio. He couldn't explain how he manage to get in this place. He even didn't understand on why the previous villain manage to ride a Reihard and fled to this metropolis city of Meltokio.

"I got carried away at the time when I almost caught the culprit..." He exhaled and rubbed his temples, "...Things just keep getting worse. Of all witnesses it had to be Ratatosk. I can erase most people's memory when they encountered me. But that only happened if they were human. Lloyd was not completely a human, it'll take time to make him completely forgotten about me. But I guess it's impossible, since I will meet him again soon."

He spotted his fugitive villain from one building, it seemed he was hunting something...but that didn't matter to Lloyd's teenager doppelganger, because he would catch him. The teenager was suddenly jumped down, landed, and seized the villain roughly. What he didn't expect…that he wasn't alone in that ally.

He met a certain woman in there…

"HEY! It's you!" the ringing cheerful voice couldn't escape the teenager's ears.

...Oh no...

Lloyd's doppelganger fought the urge to choke once he saw the woman, who was none other than Colette.

"You're that 'mini-Lloyd'!"

The doppelganger's garnet eyes twitched when he heard his new nickname.

"I think you're mistaking me with someone else miss..."

"No, it's you! I knew it's got to be you!" Colette clapped both of her hands exaggeratedly.

The mini-Lloyd sighed in defeat and let her greet him.

"Oh, I'm so glad to find you again! I even haven't say thank you for saving me. O-oh by the way, my name is Colette, what is your name?"

"I don't have a name...and please don't call me mini-Lloyd." The boy replied curtly. He tempted to run from the woman desperately. But he was out of luck, Colette was now gripping on one of his sleeves.

"Then how am I supposed to call you? Oh I know! Since you're wearing black jacket then I should call you 'Blackie'."

The boy gagged.

He thought of all, his embarrassing name...it was BLACKIE?

"M-miss..." He tried to protest but somehow all of his words stuck inside his throat.

Colette didn't listen too she was chattering about her shopping mission in Meltokio.

"I want to shop for my wedding... Since my future husband haven't been there. I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Isn't wedding shopping is for girls?" The boy hesitated.

"Yes but I want you to come with me!" She insisted.

When the boy almost resisted her invitation he suddenly froze and saw some villain hiding in nearby. Other masked villains…with same clothing identity from the previous church invaders in Iselia…

Apparently Colette was the next target… Probably it was the wisest thing to follow Colette and protect her from behind.

"Fine…" Blackie sighed in defeat.

"Oh, thank you Blackie!"

'Blackie' was still uncomfortable with his new embarrassing nickname…though so he couldn't complain more. If he used the name Kratos, it would brought suspicion, if he came out with other name, they will remember him. But Blackie decided to put aside that matter, now he should focus on protecting Colette. But he was slightly distracted because she constantly pulling him and chattering.

"Wait until you meet my girl-friends…!"

…to Blackie's horror, apparently Colette wasn't alone…

,,, ,,, ,,,

**TBC, please review :P**

**Blackie: (catatonic state) Of...alll…embarrassing names… IT HAD TO BE BLACKIE?**

**Me: I liked that name.**

**Blackie: It's a dog's name!**

**Me: That's the purpose of Original Characters…they shouldn't be made to be special, they should be humiliated as much as possible.**

**Blackie: I hate you…**


	4. Pecan Pie

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Welcome to the latest chapter with our host: Blackie!**

**Blackie: I still hate you…**

**Me: Disclaimer, please.**

**Blackie: (sighed*) Flicker's Owner and Ancient Spoon didn't own all of 'Tales of Symphonia' characters including the sequel.**

**Me: -however...We owned the story, and I owned Blackie.**

**Blackie: I do not want to be owned by this lunatic girl!**

**Me: (ignores*) Ancient Spoon owned Hayato, Abel and Jock. Please enjoy...**

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd tried to review few things from his last incident. Many thoughts rushed on his minds. He felt concern to Father Frank's condition, angered by the new unknown masked vigilantes, or confused by this entire incident. Though so he felt confused on other things: his younger blond doppelganger was missing and Emil refused to tell what exactly happened. He could only hear the humanoid summon spirit mumbling random things about 'strange creatures' or 'crows and ravens'. But perhaps it didn't mattered, Emil was probably suffering mild catatonic state and he couldn't figure out exactly what happened.

The red-clad swordsman's only clue was the fainted masked villain, but there was no point on asking him any information. By the time the man was conscious, he killed himself before Lloyd or Emil could salvage him. So here he was, standing near Iselia's doctor with a communicator on his hand. It was an old device gift from his godfather, Yuan. Lloyd was worried of his future father in law's condition, but the nurse forced him to wait outside…soon boredom attacked him.

Lloyd didn't let it, so he called Regal Bryant. He explained the previous incident to his eldest mortal companion, "Why would anyone want to hurt us?" Lloyd asked anxiously through his portable communicator, Regal was shown on the screen.

"There are many factors on why anyone wanted to hurt you or Colette." Regal answered, "During your solo mission on hunting the Centurion Cores, Emil wanted to kill you after all."

"But back then he misunderstood my motive. We forgive each other."

"Perhaps it was the people who were disappointed of Colette's failure as the chosen of Regeneration Journey."

Lloyd groaned, feeling frustrated. "Tch, are people still think of that? If Colette succeeded the journey, it won't solve the problem or save the both worlds!"

"People want the simplest solution. They won't bother to observe more of the situation. No matter how much we try, there's no use making those fools to understand. But now the Iselia church was closed because Frank is in hospital. How about concerning my offer for you to wed in Altamira?"

"Regal...I..."

"Do not worry. I will double tight our protection. The Lezerano security will guard all of you and friends in double shift, twenty four hours full, every day. I will do anything to ensure the safety of you and Colette and the guests."

"Whoa...whoa! Regal! You are overreacting!"

"I am not overreacting Lloyd. I merely concerned of my friend." He smiled, "There are many those who loathed you and Colette for your failure in Regeneration Journey. But there are others who accept you and Colette as you are…like me."

"Regal..." Lloyd was stunned and then he smiled, "Thank you so much for everything. Well…I hate to be a burden."

"Trust my words, Lloyd Irving. You and Colette are not a burden. I'll be delighted to arranged best workers for your wedding."

"I don't know how to repay you Regal." Lloyd gave a weak smile but all his troubled thoughts were faded, "If only there's anything I can do to repay your kindness."

"Well…there is one thing."

"Anything, Regal." Lloyd grinned, "Name it...!"

"My youngest son."

"Eh? Oooh, Emil said that you had adopted another boy!"

Regal smiled proudly, like most of the fathers, "Hmm, yes of course. My youngest son was so eager to meet you. He envied his elder step brother when he heard that Abel was one of your students. Though he was young, I hope you don't mind adding another boy to be your student."

"Hey, no problem! I love kids! I'm pretty sure Jock is a cool kid."

"Indeed", Regal chuckled.

"H…hey Regal…" Lloyd suddenly asked bashfully.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" Regal began to concern, "You seemed…awkward all of the sudden."

"Y-yeah see… Since we're talking about kids…"

"…Not surprising." Regal chuckled, "You will marry Colette. You will be a father soon enough."

Lloyd's face flushed, "I….Colette gave an assignment for me."

"What sort of assignment?"

"Colette wanted names for our kids…she just think girl's names. But she thought naming a boy is my task. B-but…I don't have any idea if we have a boy."

Regal laughed lightly, "Oh that… Don't worry, I'm sure you will."

"Well…well…uh… Do you know any good name for boys? I mean you're a father already."

Regal's hand touched his chin, "Unfortunately I don't have any 'creative' names to propose. My adoptive children have already carried their own real name, and I have no intention of changing it. Only my late duke and duchess names that come into my mind, but I'm pretty sure those name were either tacky or complicated."

"T-that's okay Regal…" Lloyd sighed disappointingly, "You're right…Colette wanted simple names."

"I am certain that you will have a perfect name for your future son. Until then, I will bring my adoptive children along when we meet again."

"Thanks a lot, Re-"

Lloyd suddenly stopped when he saw a tall man cloaked man walking hastily between shadowed buildings of Iselia. He shouldn't concern it, because cloaked travelers were common. But there was a strange unexplainable déjà vu when Lloyd gazed at the man.

"It coudn't be..." He mumbled faintly.

"Lloyd? Lloyd is something wrong?" Regal asked worriedly since his friend had forgotten of his communicator.

"C-catch you later Regal, I see something in front of me." Lloyd closed his communicator and pursued this strange cloaked man.

When the man looked back, realizing Lloyd was following him, he hasting his steps. The cloaked man was running away from Lloyd.

"Hey! Heeey!" Lloyd yelled, calling the stranger, "Stop please! I just want to talk."

The man paid no heed to Lloyd's request. On the contrary, he was hastening his pacing. So Lloyd began his cat and mouse chase with the cloaked stranger between the dark alleys of Iselia. The cloaked stranger turned quickly on the corner. That grew Lloyd's confident, because he knew all of Iselia's part too well, because he grew up in this town. That corner was a dead end, once the cloaked man got in, he would stop for good.

When Lloyd turned, he was stunned...

The dead end was empty. The cloaked man was nowhere to be found. As if he was vanished in the thin air...

"How...?" Lloyd stammered.

Then someone tapped his shoulder from behind...

"Huh? Aaaah!" Lloyd gasped.

"Lloyd...?"

He suddenly grew relax when he recognized who's tapping his back. To his relief and disappointment, it was only Emil.

"Oh, Emil it's you..." Lloyd kept inhaling in and out until his breathing tempo was steady.

Emil frowned, "What's wrong Lloyd? What are you doing here?"

"Nah..." Lloyd sighed, "I was just following someone... The funny thing is...he's just vanished in this dead end."

Emil looked at the alley behind Lloyd's figure. He suddenly had an unreadable expression.

"Lloyd, I think you need to keep an eye on Colette."

"But she's in Meltokio shopping for the wedding, with other girls."

"Then you'd better hurry." Emil insited, "We don't know what those masked guys wanted, they almost hanged Father Frank, they might be targeting Colette or any of our friends."

"What about Father Frank, I can't just leave him like this?"

"He was still shock but he'll be fine. I'll take care of him. You must go now!"

Lloyd was reluctant on Emil's persistent, but nevertheless his humanoid summon spirit friend was right. "A...allright. Are you coming with me, Emil?"

The blond man smiled, "Yes, I will. But I have things to do first in Iselia."

"Oh, okay. I have to go now. See you later in Meltokio."

The last thing Lloyd remembered before he turned and left, he saw Emil waved his hand. He felt there's something wrong with his blond companion but he then shrugged it off and concentrating more on meeting his bride-to-be.

"Be careful Lloyd!" Emil waved goodbye.

But right after Lloyd's departure, Emil's eyes were suddenly gone bloody red: a sign that Ratatosk had returned. The summon spirit turned to the dead end and inspected the place. When he looked up, he snorted.

"Come down now, the coast is clear."

The cloaked man whom Lloyd followed had returned. He was hiding on the roof top when Lloyd was searching for him. After Ratatosk called he jumped down.

"What the hell...?" Ratatosk growled, "I thought I told you to stay away from Lloyd!"

"I am sorry, he saw me went this way. He followed me. I thank you for distracting him away from me."

"Tch, I didn't do it for you. It's a good thing you can fly."

"Well then, I should be going."

"H-hey wait!" The summon spirit yelled.

But Ratatosk was far too late. The man had vanished...again.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Lloyd's small doppelganger sighed when he realized on why Colette wondering alone in the street and stumbled upon him. The ex-chosen woman was recently spotted a cardboard box, signed, "Free Puppies" on the corner. The boy once thought it was the villain's idea on luring Lloyd's fiancée. But seeing that dog-lover woman was too happy, he eventually considered his suspicion was plain stupid.

She was carrying a male Siberian husky puppy on her hands while her feet skipping happily on the rough roads of Meltokio. Some of the city's resident was looking at Colette in amusement, either because they recognized her as the ex-chosen or it was her comical behavior. Colette didn't care. She kept politely greeting any man or woman politely while still carrying the puppy.

The boy who was following Colette finally asked, "Don't you have any dogs in your house miss?"

"Yes! I have about eight!"

His mouth was slightly twitching, "Eight...is not enough?"

"No." She chirped, "I want more!"

"I should've guessed." He sighed.

"But I don't have a name for this one..."

When Lloyd's doppelganger intensively looking at Colette's yapping puppy. A word suddenly slipped from his lips.

"Foxter...?" He had strange expression…as if he had seen the dog before.

"What?"

"Uhm...I just remembered a certain dog named Fox..."

"-That's perfect! That name is adorable." Colette beamed. She spins around and lifted the puppy, "From now on your name would be 'Foxter'."

"Well...If you insist on calling that puppy."

"Oh thank you so much, Blackie!"

"Ugh..."

He hated that new ridiculous nickname, but attempted nothing to correct her. Blackie was suddenly squeaked when he saw all of the Lloyd's female companions are gathering on the corner of the street.

"Hey, girls!" Colette rejoined her female friends in Meltokio, calling them. She waved one of her hand while balancing her adoptive puppy with her other hand.

"Colette, where have you been? We've all been waiting for you."

The female ex-chosen flustered, "Aha...sorry for being late. I'm bringing someone, Professor Raine."

"Someone...?" Raine raised one of her eyebrows to check a smaller figure sluggishly following Colette. The rest of Colette's friends: Sheena, Presea, and Marta staring at the certain teenager boy who was tailing Lloyd's fiancée. Their astound expression was considerable, because this event was meant for girls…

"Colette who is that?" Marta asked.

"Oh, him? He's the one who saved me when I was in danger."

"Huh?"

"You know? The little savior who looked like Lloyd!"

The woman's reaction was only blinking.

"The kid who looked like Lloyd, huh?" Sheena was the one who asked first. The chief of Mizuho was no longer the tomboy girl she used to be...not after her marriage. Since she's still the prominent figure of her clan, her kimono was much longer and elegant. Apparently Sheena wasn't alone, because there was another little boy was following her from her back.

The boy wore simple ninja attire, black haired wavy with mischief eyes. He was Hayato, Sheena's first son.

"Hayato!" She suddenly called the boy.

The little boy became a blur and snatched the teenager stranger's newsboy cap.

"H-hey!" Lloyd's doppelganger snapped at Sheena's little offspring.

"Whoa..." Marta and the rest of the girls were stunned.

Now with his newsboy cap was taken, Blackie had revealed his blond spiky hair that resembled the certain red-clad hero of Sylvarant.

"The resemblance is...uncanny." Finally Presea commented at first.

"That's totally like Lloyd when he was about his age...How adorable!" Sheena couldn't help herself but nudged the boy's cheek.

"Isn't it nice? I'm insisting him to join us in our shopping!"

Then all of the girls were silent. They didn't expect to hear Colette's sudden 'brilliant' idea.

"Join us...?" Raine raised an eyebrow at her first reaction, "Are you sure, Colette? We're bringing a stranger to the girl's wedding shopping!"

"But he's not a stranger." Colette protested slightly, "He saved my life. Besides, I'm asking him to come by and he agreed!"

The women were glancing at each other. They were silently asking each other's opinion but no words came out from any of them.

"Well, if he won't do anything. I can't see why not." Presea answered.

"Yay!"

Despite the fact that she was a grown woman, Colette jumped gleefully when her friends had agreed.

Marta smirked at her friend's enthusiasm, "Since everyone agree. I suggest that we should introduce each other."

"Uh..." Sadly Lloyd's younger doppelganger wasn't that enthusiast.

"This is Blackie! My savior!"

All of the sudden, Blackie gagged... She just unintentionally humiliated him.

"Blackie...?" Raine raised one of the eyebrow.

"It's my new nickname for him."

"I think giving him that name is not such a great idea." Marta noted, while looking at the boy twitching tremendously.

"But-"

"-she can call me as she pleases..." He cut her, "If she wishes to call me Blackie, then that is my current nickname."

"Oh okay. This is Sheena with her son, Hayato."

Blackie wasn't paying much attention to the woman with kimono. However...his garnet eyes were focusing on the little five year old Hayato, who was returning his newsboy cap.

"Sorry we took your hat, I was curious about your hairstyle." Sheena chuckled.

"It's fine." Blackie replied simply as he put his newsboy cap. But his garnet eyes were still staring warily at Sheena's son, "I'm just worried if that kid carrying any explosive seals."

"Ha…ha…?" Sheena stopped chuckling abruptly. The chief of Mizuho, quickly spins of her son and spontaneously examining almost all of the toddler's pockets.

When she was done she turned to Blackie and sighed, "He's not carrying it now. But how do you know his bad habit?"

"Uh...just a hunch?"

"...right..." Sheena commented while her eyes narrowed at Blackie with suspicion.

"Um... We should continue. This is Marta, Presea and Raine."

To Blackie, Marta was harmless. The woman was only waving her hand. The other woman with pink hair, was introduced as Presea. Her staring was slightly disturbing, but after she nodded, she wasn't suspicious anymore. The last however...made Lloyd's doppelganger tensed. He was aware of Professor Raine's intelligence, she couldn't be underestimating. She also had tendency to get suspicious towards any strangers...and of course Blackie was definitely not an exception despite Colette's welcoming arms.

The half-elf woman's reaction to Blackie was unreadable, but she was worried more on their agenda, "We are behind our schedule!" Raine complained, "Wait... Colette, you brought another free puppy?"

"But Foxter would be homeless! I couldn't just leave him!" Colette pouted.

"-and she already named the puppy." Presea sighed slightly, "It's no use she's already attached to the dog."

"Colette, it's cute. But, we can't bring that dog inside our shop. Pets are forbidden." Marta added.

"But...but…!" Colette tried another reason to keep her puppy.

"I could carry him and wait outside the shop for you."

All the women attention were back at Blackie.

"What?" He replied to their reaction, "You expect me to follow you girls into the woman's fitting room?"

"Point taken." Presea was the first who agreed.

"I guess your presence is useful after all." Raine smirked.

Blackie narrowed his eyes slightly at the half-elf woman's comment.

"Oh, thank you Blackie!" Colette placed her newfound puppy to the teenager's hand as he accepted it.

But before anyone could react, Colette was suddenly hugged the boy lightly. All of the girls gasped.

"Whops! Sorry. I guess I couldn't help myself... He's so adorable like Lloyd... Hehehehe!" She patted Blackie's head lightly as she let him go. Lloyd's small doppelganger's face flustered because he was embarrassed. Perhaps he was embarrassed because he's the only male between older girls (besides Hayato) or the fact that Colette kept fussing over him.

When they were walking together, Blackie wasn't being lucky because he was with Raine being last on the line.

"You do realized that she is someone else' bride." Raine suddenly said.

Blackie instantly was chocking, "Wha...you mean Colette? That it so….EEEEW! I didn't think of her as that! She's too old for me!"

"Oh...you're not trying making impression."

"I'll be poking out my eyes, if I dare to imagine that."

"I hope you will keep that rational thought of yours..." She lent a letter suddenly.

"What's that?"

"Lloyd Irving, Colette's groom-to-be, had asked me to give this to you." She said that as the teenager accepted the letter, "That is your invitation to his wedding."

"He is...actually inviting me...?" Blackie asked sheepishly.

"He insisted." Raine then complained, "Honestly, I was rather reluctant on doing his favor. You were very hard to deliver: you had no name, no background story, and no records. Finding someone with your description was impossible, a nameless teenager boy with a face that resembled Lloyd Irving. But he was persistent on giving that invitation to you."

"Pardon me..." Blackie muttered, "I heard he wanted to invite me, but I didn't realize he was so serious about it."

"He's too trusting..." Raine flat out spoke it, "It's a habit that I don't like about him. It brought troubles to him. You...might be his next trouble."

Blackie tensed at Raine's cold stare. But he had something up his sleeve...literary.

Raine was alarmed at his reaction, but she calmed down when Blackie was only taking out a bracelet.

"Wait...is that...?"

"A bracelet made of poly-carbon. It was forged from the legendary floating city of Alfheim."

"Impossible!" Raine gasped as she tried to take that ancient bracelet, "Alfheim is just a myth!"

"Oh, it's real all right." Blackie smirked, while preventing Raine from taking the bracelet, "It could be yours if you stop asking me question about my origins."

,,, ,,, ,,,

The red-eyed Emil barged inside Iselia's Inn. He brought attention to all of the customers in the Inn's first floor restaurant. Ratatosk then spotted a man with a cloak sitting on the table near the window. Without hesitation, he grabbed the man's collar.

"How dare you just walk away from me like that!"

However when the hood fell off, it was not the man he was looking for.

He was grabbing a wrong person.

"I'm right here."

Ratatosk quickly turned to the man who said that. There was another cloaked man whom Ratatosk aftered. He was solemnly sitting on the edge of the room.

The aggressive red-eyed Emil's face was flustered, feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time. The humanoid summon spirit swiftly released his previous captive as the wrong person scampered away. Ratatosk didn't care. He'd rather focused on the red haired cloaked man who was annoyingly taking sip of his tea not caring the chaotic situation around him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said while penetrating his sword on the cloaked man's table threateningly.

The red-haired cloaked man however wasn't fazed at Ratatosk's threat. He calmly sipped his cup again.

"Enjoying this well-brewed tea." He said.

Ratatosk twitched his eyes, feeling frustrated at the cloaked man's calm state.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Then please sit down and come enjoy the afternoon beverage break with me. I'll treat you, and answer all of your questions."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Not exactly, but you're scaring the waitress."

When Ratatosk turned back, he saw a frightened teenager girl who was holding a tray.

The small black haired waitress shivered, scared at Emil's sword. Despite that sheepishly, "P-please...p-put down...your sword, sir... You…you're scaring…other customer… T-this is a restaurant."

"Our condolences..." The red-haired cloaked man apologized, "My friend here was having a rough day."

"I am NOT your friend..." Ratatosk hissed as he pulled his sword and sheathed it. The waitress flinched and then she was relieved because her guest had stopped poking out his weapon.

But the cloaked men ignored Ratatosk statement, "What do you want to drink?"

Ratatosk was reluctant at first, but he needed more information. So he gave in and sat across the cloaked man's seat, "Get me another water-"

"-and bring him one pecan pie..." The cloaked man finished.

Ratatosk quickly stared at the cloaked man. His growled, "I hate you..."

"-yes, but you love peanuts, don't you."

"...yes..." He mumbled, hating himself for admitting it.

The waitress quickly nodded, thanking them and returned with the order, leaving Ratatosk with the cloaked man alone.

"How did you find me?" The cloaked man asked.

"I'm following your mana." Ratatosk snorted as he regained his confidence. He suddenly went closer to the cloaked man and narrowed his eyes, "Because your mana signature is disturbingly...unusual than others."

The cloaked man closed his eyes and smirked at the humanoid summon spirit statement. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You didn't answer any of my questions. So enough is enough, I want you to answer it all, starting from the first question from our previous encounter." Ratatosk narrowed his ruby eyes, "What is your relation with Lloyd?"

"He is my apprentice once." The cloaked man sipped his tea again. Somehow Ratatosk saw his eyes were misted…maybe he was imagining things.

Ratatosk groaned, "That explain his annoying phrase, 'You have much to learn' when we first met."

"Did he say that...? I'm amused."

"I can't believe a douche bag like you have connection with him."

"You might not believe me but I'm fond of him. But I don't think he would the same thing about me."

"Is that why you are afraid to face him?"

"I don't want to disturbed his perfect life without my influence now."

"You're lying."

The cloaked man slightly stopped sipping as he looked at Ratatosk, slightly startled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Human's tone was different when they're lying... What? I knew you since you were young. You want to meet Lloyd again."

The man put his tea and smiled bitterly, "It's not like you would allow me."

"No, you brought a lot of misery. Who knows? Maybe you'll hurt Lloyd too."

"I would never want to hurt Lloyd." The man stated while narrowing his eyes. But he then looked aside, feeling miserable and ashamed, "I did it once...but I was forced. I had to do it to keep him safe."

Ratatosk pondered for a while, but he refused to feel sympathy towards the cloaked man.

"Pathetic. Now, answer my next question..." He demanded.

The cloaked man continued while sipping his tea, "I went to Iselia to look for the boy, but I had no luck..."

"That kid who awfully looked like Lloyd? Yes, I met him already."

The cloaked man paused, "You did?"

"He was Father Frank's new window washer. That kid is a curse. He brought mayhem in here. He's not even a human. He's a freak of the nature."

Suddenly Ratatosk scarf was pulled. Before he knew it his face was facing the man's red blood eyes glare.

"You may insult me as you like... But never..." He growled dangerously, "...never speak ill things about the boy."

He released Ratatosk slowly and for the first time the summon spirit was actually feared of the man.

"So where is the boy?"

Ratatosk calmed down a little, "That kid? He's gone."

"I thought so." He sighed, "He left as soon as I arrived in Iselia."

"He brought trouble."

The cloaked man shot a glare at Ratatosk and nearly made the summon spirit winced.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"We were ambushed!" Ratatosk felt defensive, "Masked villains coming out everywhere and nearly killed Lloyd's will-to-be father in law, Frank."

"I do not know nothing about this." From his tone, the man seemed confused.

"It's just we didn't have this kind of problem ever since that kid shows up."

"Did he really bring those villains?"

"Well...no..." Ratatosk grumbled, "He saved Father Frank. He solved the problem, but then he fled."

"Like I said the boy meant no harm. The villains are probably the reason he was here. He wanted to save Lloyd and Colette. However I refused his methods on handling the situation."

The red-eyed summon spirit tried to explain, "Lloyd said that the kid was pursued."

"Really?"

"He said there was a man aftering him. A threat to us because according to Lloyd, the kid said the one who was pursuing him was stronger than Lloyd."

"Ah…" the man smirked, "He meant me. No I do not work with those villains."

"You beat Lloyd before?" Ratatosk's nose twitched uncomfortably. He fought the urge to wipe that snob smirk out of that man's face.

"He's my apprentice." The man smiled, "But Lloyd defeated me before. Now I am concern to those who oppose him in that church."

"I've heard ever since the Regeneration Journey…the tension between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant is still intimidating. Many Sylvaranti blamed their Chosen, Colette, for many deaths of Palmacosta when my tree went berserk and for not succeeding the Regeneration Journey."

"They blamed something Lloyd and Colette did not commit." The man narrowed his eyes dangerously, "They have threatening Lloyd or Colette aftermath?"

"I thought they were just barking." Ratatosk answered, "My female friend was one of them once."

"Female…friend…" The cloaked man raised an eyebrow at Ratatosk's story.

"Oh shut up! That's none of your business." The humanoid summon spirit's face flustered, "Anyway… She had a common grudge against Colette once. Because he heard all the rumors that it was her fault for the Palmacosta's incident, her mother died there. But when she met Colette, she only pushed Colette and then she felt ashamed of it. Lloyd had another case…he was framed. His impostor killed many people, but now he was pardoned. Though so, some people traumatized because they saw his face slaughtering people. I've heard some people doing worse than yelling or accusing. They tried throwing tomatoes at that couple. Colette was okay, but you should know how Lloyd hates tomatoes."

The man gave a weak smile despite Ratatosk's unpleasant news.

"We never thought someone would use violence against us." Ratatosk sighed, "What are we against with…? And if it's about the failure during the regeneration journey, why they attack us now?"

"Perhaps it was a good timing. Well, what was Lloyd and Colette's activity right after Regeneration Journey?"

"Lloyd became the villain and stealing my Centurion Cores." Ratatosk snorted.

The man flinched, "I did not think you appreciate his accomplishment very well."

"No…You know how much I hate it when someone stole my things." Ratatosk growled, "He even tried to kill me…but that's the past now. He had a good reason for that, eventually. Now he gave me another chance to live, so I owed him. Before he went his own solo journey, he was with Colette in search of remaining expheres. It was some strange promise he made to some guy he mentioned… I thought he was mentioning that he was promising to his father, Dirk. But apparently it was a different person, whoever it was."

"…"

"-and just like that. I don't see any connection of this."

"The group was dispersed, weren't they? Now with Colette and Lloyd's wedding they will be together again."

"I..." Ratatosk was stunned, "I haven't thought of that."

"Now we know the possible motive then I have to leave now."

Ratatosk blinked when the cloaked man was suddenly standing, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To ground...I mean... I want to find that kid before he brought any trouble. I fear who oppose him in that church, will return. I'll be on my way then, until then…please take care of Lloyd." The man left some glad on the table for the food and tip.

"Good luck with that." Ratatosk said that sarcastically, "I said he's abnormal, because he is not a human. The last time I saw him…he was turned into a giant raven."

"That explained his massive power." The cloaked man narrowed his garnet colored eyes, "The situation must be devastating that he pushed himself to his limit."

"I don't know what he is…he doesn't have mana. I'm not sure how you will find that kid."

"He had mana." The cloaked man stopped before he went to the door, "But he had…companions who covered it for him."

The auburn haired cloaked left. Even though Ratatosk had so many question stored in his mind, he let the man go. As much as he loathed the stranger, Ratatosk admitted that he was right. There was no use following or asking him, he had to focus more on defending Lloyd and Colette. The young waitress brought his food, the pecan pie which the cloaked man had ordered it for him. He ate the pecan pie while wondering why the auburn-haired cloaked man remembered his craving on nuts and fruits…

,,, ,,, ,,,

Raine felt her long list wedding plan didn't go so well.

The first problem was Marta. She was far too excited joining them for Colette's wedding shopping. Her dream of her own wedding had reached into a dangerously illusion. She was like a child in a candy store, seeking beautiful white dress to wear and often times they nearly left her to seek another store. Raine didn't remember how many times she reminded Marta that they're shopping for Colette…not her. Today she was only the bridesmaid; a decent white dress is enough. No lady should be more beautiful than the bride.

The second problem was Colette. She was not focus enough…ever since she brought that 'free puppy' and the appearance of the new member.

Blackie's emergence was like a double edge sword.

On the positive site, Colette was more eager on shopping…on the negative site she was fretting the boy.

Raine had noticed that Blackie had unusual tendency to seek jewelry shop. But there was nothing completely odd about that behavior. Perhaps he was only seeking gifts for her girl-friend…if he had one. Colette's reaction was bizarre.

"Blackie you see some pretty stuffs? It's the fifth time you looked at a jewelry shop."

"Uh…no, not really. Forgive my behavior. I'm just looking nice gemstone, don't worry about me."

"Do you want me to buy any of those gemstones?"

The females almost gasped at Colette's sudden swift decision.

"Colette…" Raine narrowed her eyes, "I appreciate that you were trying thanking Blackie. But this is not rational. You only have limited budget for your wedding, I simply refuse to use the money to buy him an expensive gemstones."

"But…"

"Ms. Raine is right, Lady." Blackie opposed, "You own me nothing. Please use that money wisely and strictly for your wedding."

Colette felt slightly disappointed...unfortunately that didn't stop her from fretting the boy, "A-are you sure? You don't need anything? Aren't you thirsty or hungry? Is the sun too bright?"

"Lady please…It's all right." Blackie winced, he was aware of the women's glare on his back, "My best honor is to accompany you. That is enough."

"Oh, okay then…" Colette felt sour, but she was back on her sunny mood in instant.

Colette didn't stop there, she was dragging Blackie to walk beside her. The boy was uncomfortable with this sudden skipping and walking, but he didn't protest.

"Okay, what just happened…?" Marta commented at those two.

"It was strange…" Presea calmly commented.

Sheena commented, "Yeah…as if Colette was being…motherly towards Blackie."

The entire woman looked at Sheena, thinking that she was out of her mind.

"Hey, I'm a mother already…" Sheena said while placed her hand on top of her son's head, "I never spoiled Zelos. But I'll be fussing towards our son like there's no tomorrow. Sure, Blackie was a teenager, but he had long age gap with Colette. That's probably the reason why her motherly instinct is kicking."

"She was being too excited." Raine answered, "Blackie reminded Colette of Lloyd during their younger days."

"Well, that could be it too… But how come you didn't suspect that kid again, Raine?"

Raine smiled sneakily. She didn't pay any attention to Sheena's question. Instead she was too busy admiring her ancient bracelet which was 'given' by Blackie.

Presea noticed the ancient object, she than stated, "He bribed you…"

"Huh?...uh no!" Raine dismissed her accusation while hiding her bracelet, "A person who loved history couldn't be a bad one, couldn't it? Besides there's only one boy and there's four of us, what could go wrong? Look, Colette was having a good time. Let Blackie accompany us. We also need someone to watch over her dog…or carry our groceries."

"I hope you know what you're doing Raine."

The group went to another tailor that was very promising after their hours of research. The only one who didn't come inside was Blackie, who had assignment on carrying Colette's new puppy and waited patiently outside the shop. Marta's eyes went starry again when she saw the many mannequin dolls were standing near the shop window wearing many various shape and styles of wedding dresses. She lost herself wearing it one by one which drove the shopkeeper mad. He wanted to give most of his attention to his new client, Colette Brunel. But Marta's amusing quick changing clothes had blurred his concentration.

Marta was forced outside. She was pouting and annoyed by the shopkeepers' decision.

"But I guess everyone was right…it's supposed to be Colette's day. I should be ashamed of myself." The lady sighed she walked away from the store.

She needed some time for her own and think for her previous action. So the brunette lady went to walk around Meltokio. Unfortunately she was overwhelmed with her thoughts of her behavior. She didn't realize her path to a darker alley…there she heard voices.

"We can't attack now! That freak blond boy is here!"

"If we didn't kidnap the Sylvarant Chosen now, we're going nowhere. Why are you so afraid of one stupid blond teenager kid? Aside the fact that boy was nothing but Lloyd Irving's wannabe?"

Marta froze when she heard the voice. An unknown villain was about to kidnap Colette! But who's the blond wannabe? It dawned to Marta that they were talking about their newcomer company…Blackie. This…this explains everything! This was probably the reason why some random kid was joining their wedding shopping. Blackie knew someone was trying to kill Colette!

"He…he's not just a kid! He's a devil! A beast that was disguised as a boy! Didn't you see what they did in Church of Martel? He…he showed his true form…a winged devilish beast that tried to kill all of us."

"Forget all of this nonsense! Are you telling me some nonsense ghost story to scare all of us?"

"But…but…"

"The Chosen was trying new clothes in the shop. All of her woman companion was too busy talking with the tailor…even that so-called teenager freak was outside the shop. We've got an opening. Do it now or else… Make no mistake, am I clear?"

"Yes… I'll do it." The subordinate felt defeated.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Marta ran quickly to the front door she saw the person whom she was looking for, the weird teenager named Blackie. Without hesitation, she pulled Blackie to the secluded alley while he was still holding the puppy. She unsheathed her spinner and placed the circular blade threateningly near Blackie's neck.

"Miss…what is the meaning of this?" Blackie was surprised but he didn't budge from his position nor he attempt any move to defend himself. Colette's new puppy was whining on his arms.

"Spit it out!" Marta yelled, "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with Colette?"

"There's a lot of question. But I'm just a kid who was nicknamed Blackie…" the kid answered, though he wasn't uncomfortable, "I'm here because Colette was asking me to join. I want nothing from her."

"Liar!" Marta barked, "There was someone who was trying to kidnap Colette, wasn't it?"

Blackie narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then he answered, "I don't know how you know this but yes… Someone was trying to harm Colette."

"Then is this why you're coming with us? To kidnap Colette while we're not looking?"

"On the contrary, miss…" Blackie answered, "I'm trying to guard her from them."

"If you're trying to protect her, then why didn't you say that she was endangered?"

"She was too happy spending time, doing wedding shopping with all of you." Blackie's face saddened, "I just can't simply break that moment by saying horror news."

Marta began to hesitate, but she didn't trust him immediately, "How can I be sure you're the good guy?"

"My only proof is my word…there's nothing else I can offer."

After few seconds of inner debate, Marta lowered her weapon, "Okay…I trust you."

"Please tell me where did you hear that information?"

"Well…there were some masked bandits standing on the back of the door-"

"They're here already?" For the first time Marta saw Blackie was panicking.

"Yeah…uhm."

Without questioning further, Blackie lent the puppy in his arms to Marta's arm and rushed to the shop. He saw the rest of the Regeneration heroes were there: Raine, Presea, and Sheena with her son. They were all bewildered by his sudden appearance.

But there was no Colette…she was in the fitting room.

"Blackie…what's the meaning of this?" Raine asked.

"Damn…"

Blackie muttered a curse but didn't have time to answer Raine, instead he ran to the fitting room.

"H-hey! No boy's allowed!" Sheena yelled.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Colette rarely adored herself, but on this occasion she smiled at her own reflection. After few tries of alternative wedding gown, she was happy with the last. The wedding gown was white with sky blue ornaments. Not too fancy, not too simple, in the mirror stood am elegant woman who was going to marry Lloyd Irving. She giggled…oh, how lucky she was to marry the man of her dreams.

She didn't expect there were two pair of dark hands coming out from her curtain door.

Before she yelped, one of the pair gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth. The other pair pulled her hands and quickly straggling her.

Colette finally knew that she was in trouble…

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Well that's it folks…another cliffy. **

**The red haired cloaked man will be there in about...I dunno, maybe you should beg.**

**Anyway I've seen the latest TOS OVA episode 4. And you had no idea how many times I repeated the scene where Kratos saved Lloyd in my office's computer. The stupid thing was my junior colleague saw I'm watching it...I hope he didn't get any weird ideas. **

**Boss: back to work =.=**

**Me: yes boss... TAT**


End file.
